Jade
Jade is a current Northern warrior. Personality Jade is what most would say is the perfect student. She learns quickly and practices tirelessly to get something right. She works hard for her pack and always jumps up to attend patrols. She is loyal and protective. She disapproves of battles and would much prefer hunting patrols. Jade is a very quick learner and very serious. History Jade was born to Fog and Quail. Along with her siblings Swamp and Clove. She was part of the second litter of her parents. Her two older brothers Lizard and Badger. Being the youngest of five and the only girl she was brought up causing a lot of trouble. Lizard and Badger where also very protective over her. Jade spent the majority of her puppyhood following around her brothers and trying to get them to see her as something more than someone who needs to be protected. When Jade was two moons old her younger brother and her where out playing Jade rolled into cliff and a large boulder rolled down landing on her tail. It took a while for her brother to get help and then for the wolves to get the rock off. Because of this her, tail lost the circulation for a long time. She lost her tail. She honestly doesn't care though thinking having a missing tail makes her look brave and strong. She didn't know that her brothers would find it as a reason to worry about her more. During her training especially her brothers held her back from doing anything they deemed too dangerous. Thankfully when she was just about to become a warrior her parents had their third litter of puppies. A litter of four one male and three females. Hyena, Roxie, Poppy, and Sandy. This gave her older brother many more sisters to worry about. She became a warrior soon after and began to look out for her now nine moons old siblings. She loves all of her siblings dearly. She has begun since the warrior nearly landed on her to take great notice in Cricket much to her brother's dismay. When Jade, Smoke, and Cricket went swimming which ended in Smoke getting caught in a current and hitting his head on a rock. This caused Cricket to fall into depression and both Smoke and Jade to worry deeply for him. With the isolation from Cricket, Jade and Smoke grew closer as friends and Jade also realized she had deep feelings for Cricket wolf. When Lizard killed Fang a young Skeleton pup Jade was shocked like the rest of her family. She never realized her brother was capable of such a thing. It kind of broke her relationship a little. During this time and the time Cricket spent in depression, Jade grew to have a brother, sister type relationship with Smoke. This later was hard for Cricket to get, he would always tell Jade that he thought she liked Smoke. When Smoke began to get closer to Sable and the wolf began to grow harsher towards everyone is Smoke's life including Cricket and Smoke's younger brother Inferno. Jade spent a lot of time trying to remind Cricket that love makes wolves do odd things and often times a wolf in new love doesn't think straight. She kept reminding Cricket how much Smoke cared for him and loved him as a friend. She later became an aunt to Roxie and Scout's puppies. She loved her nieces and nephews, Mery, Archer, Skink, and Lemur grew to be very close to their aunt and Jade spent lots of time playing with the young puppies. When Smoke started to get closer to Sable, a she-wolf that only was nice and loving towards Smoke because she wanted in on his rank as alpha. Jade spent lots of time trying to get Smoke and Cricket to not let the fighting drag them apart. Jade and Cricket became mates after a battle with Sable. Jade was thrilled when Smoke and Cricket began to grow closer together and Cricket went back to being an overgrown puppy. She was quick to tell her family about her mating with Cricket. Her mother and sisters were very happy for her. While her brothers and father were a little apprehensive. Lizard was quick to request them to never show affection in the clearing. While Cricket and Jade watched Roxie and Scout play and tend to their litter, Cricket made a comment about having puppies one day. Jade was quick to deny stating that it would be better to wait until spring. Jade and Cricket spent the winter getting closer and closer together. Jade loved Cricket's immaturity. She knew he could be serious even if it was rare and he had been serious in the times that she needed him to be. Cricket's playful nature keeps Jade feeling young and active. It keeps the relationship interesting and keeps her on her toes. In late spring the two began to actively trying to have their first litter. Quotes * "Smoke's a friend. He's not my type. He's...too serious. Never playful. But he's a good friend. I've never got really to know you. At first, I did think your jokes and stunts where...foolish. But not anymore. I find them funny, a good mix to the seriousness I have always been used to." - Jade telling Cricket how she felt about Smoke and Cricket. * "But you must not forget Cricket you didn't want him around you after the accident. He wanted you to come to see him. He as soon as he was allowed out of that cave came to see you. He was miserable when you didn't come out of your den." - Jade reminding Cricket that he didn't want Smoke to come to see him after the accident. * "That's not true Cricket! If that's true then why did he constantly ask me to go hunting to take his mind off you? Why did he constantly talk to me about how worried he was about you. How he wasn't sure how to make you see he wasn't mad at you or didn't blame you for what happened. How come now does he still look upset that the pair of you are fighting. Cricket from what Smoke told me the pair of you use to be so close. If you where so close someone like Sable shouldn't come in between you. What if Smoke didn't like me? Do you think he would just stop hanging around you because of it?" - Jade trying to convince Cricket that he and Smoke should not fight nor let Sable get in between them. * "I like Smoke as a friend. I love you. So yes I do like him. I just would honestly hate myself if I didn't do something to help repair your friendship. I understand how Sable is I know she is a terrible wolf but Smoke still loves her and at the very least you should realize he's not going to wish away his feeling for her away. Not for you. Not his family. Not anyone. Don't you understand? It's love! Let's just think for a second, what if Smoke didn't like me? What if you told him we were getting closer and he told you that he didn't like me that we were not friends and if you liked me he was not going to be friends with you anymore. Would you turn your back on me for him?" - Jade trying to explain to Cricket why Smoke wouldn't listen to sense about Sable. Trivia * Jade wants to be a mother and has a plan to have plenty of grandpups for her parents. She loves caring for younger wolves making her the ideal wolf to be a mother. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolves)